Stars and Souls
by Inkognito97
Summary: After the battle Optimus Prime and Cade Yeager have a private talk about the events and about the stars...


Disclaimer: I do not Transformers or any of its characters.

* * *

**Stars and Souls**

Cade Yeager wasn't the bravest and toughest guy in the world. Actually, he would call himself a cough potato, who would rather stay home to make new inventions, than going out, dating other people or searching the adventure. But here he was, standing on the balcony of his new home and looking at his yard, where Bumblebee and his Autobot comrades were sitting and talking. He sighed. Who would have ever thought, that somebody like him, a more or less normal man and family father, would fought side by side with giant metallic robot - aliens. Nobody, that is. Even now it seemed to him like a dream, but he should know better. The Autobots in his yard and the new house, the government had reimbursed his old home, which was blown up as they tried to catch Optimus.

Optimus… anyway, where exactly was said Mech? Once again Cade let his gaze wander across the Autobots, but he couldn't spot the mighty Autobot leader. He finally decided, that he was going to search the Prime, Cade left the balcony and made his way through the house, but not without scolding Shane for cuddling his daughter in the living room. Teenagers these days… He shook his head and left the house. Avoiding his yards and the Autobots there, he walked to the nearby little forest. He didn't know why he was walking into the forest of all possible places, but his intuitions told him to look there.

After a while of walking, Cade found a clearing and sitting on huge rock, was Optimus Prime. He gazed up at the stars; he didn't even notice that he was being watched, not until Cade finally approached the Prime. Cade stopped at Optimus feet and gazed up at him. The Prime turned his gaze away from the stars he was watching and nodded his acknowledgment and turned away once again. Cade sighed mentally and sat beside Optimus.

They sat there for a while in silence. Eventually Cade broke the silence: "I haven't thanked you, yet!" He looked up at the Primes face and could see, that he blinked his optics a few times before turning his gaze fully to him. Apparently Optimus had been in deep thoughts.

"Thanking me? Excuse me, Cade, but I cannot follow. There is no need for you to thank me!" Cade stood up.

"But there is, Optimus. I wanted to thank you for protecting me and my daughter, I wanted to thank you, for saving the world once again and never giving up, even with all forces working against you and I wanted to thank you for still having faith in humanity!"

The Prime exhaled audible, just now Cade spotted the tired and exhausted expression on the Primes features. Suddenly Optimus bend down and offered Cade, literally, a hand. Cade was lifted up and placed down on the shoulder plates of the Prime. It felt a little awkward at first, but Cade ignored the feeling as Optimus began to speak again: "I there is anyone, who should say 'thank you', than me! You have repaired me, brought me back online and you really cared for me, even so I am another species. Besides, you helped me to regain my hope in humanity and you and your family showed me, that there are still trustworthy humans on this planet!"

"Anytime!", Cade smiled, while he looked into these bright blue optics of Optimus. These optics, that cannot lie, but this time, something lay in that optics which Cade could not quite place.

Optimus slightly moved and looked back at the stars. "Optimus, why are you always looking at the stars? I mean, does this have a special reason?"

"It has indeed! They remind me of my home!"

"You mean Cybertron?", now Cade looked up as well.

"Indeed. …what you see, is the light of stars and planets, which are millions and millions of years away from earth. Some of them are already exploded, but we still se the light, that is still on his way."

"How is this possible?"

"Light may be faster than sound, but it still needs time to make its way from its source to its goal. As I said, some of these stars are millions of years away from us, and its light has to cover the distance."

"With other words, we can see the light of a dead star? … it is a little bit like reminding a dead friend. The friend might be gone, but we still remember its soul!" Optimus looked surprised.

"Well, I have never seen it like this before, but you certainly have a point!"

"But something else is bothering you, am I right?" Once again Optimus sighed and had this weird look in his optics.

"You are right… I fear, I have to leave the earth for some time…"

"Wait, what? You can't just leave!"

"I have to! The seed belong to our creator, therefore it has to be taken somewhere safe, where nobody will ever find it and I am going to take care of this myself!" With that, Optimus stood up and offered Cade his hand.

"My Autobots already know, that I will be leaving soon…"

"Will we see you again?"

"Cade Yeager, I do not know, but whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them, as my soul!" Optimus lowered the human to the ground, nodded one last time and finally activated his jet pack and left the planet with on last glance back.

At least Cade now knew, what this look in Optimus eyes was… sadness and worries.

"Do not worry, Optimus Prime, every night I will look to the sky and remember your soul, when I see the stars. Every night, till you return!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Let me know, what you are thinking! :)

C Ya ;D


End file.
